Sweetest Downfall
by creativeenigma
Summary: Danny doesn't want her to go, but she decides that it was the best for them. Set after Aiden got fired. Oneshot. [DannyAiden]


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything related to CSI:NY. I also do not own the lyrics to Regina Spektor's "Samson"; which is an awesome song, by the way.

**A/N**: I did not take pleasure in writing this break-up DnA fic but I was listening to the song mentioned above and just had to write it.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go_

It was raining outside the apartment which Aiden Burn shared with her boyfriend, Danny Messer. The rain was pouring down rather heavily. There was a slight hint that thunder and lightning will be present.

Aiden looked down at her suitcase in which she had already packed all her clothes. She had another bag in which was full of her personal belongings. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a framed photograph. She and Danny were in the photo, arms around each other. They were both smiling; faces full of joy and happiness. Aiden wiped a tear from her eye and slid the photograph out. She folded it into two and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Suddenly the door to her apartment opened. She turned around and saw Danny standing in the doorway, his blue eyes bright.

"Tell me it isn't true," said Danny, walking towards her. "Tell me what I heard from Mac isn't true."

Aiden looked down towards the floor, avoiding his eyes. Danny gently cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face up.

"What happened, Aiden? What went wrong?"

She let out a sigh and turned away from him, moving away from him. She stared outside the window, watching the raindrops trickling down her window.

"I was so stupid," she said softly.

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder; the way he always did whenever she was sad.

"Please tell me what happened?" he said. Aiden looked into his eyes, saw how much he cared for her and broke down.

"I didn't mean to do it," she sobbed. "It's just that I felt powerless and useless. I felt as if I can't do anything to stop him and to save her."

Danny pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair, comforting her.

"Look, Aiden, it's alright," he said. "We'll fix it. I promise."

"There's nothing left to fix, Danny."

"I'll figure out a way. Maybe we can find you a job -"

"Danny," said Aiden, cutting him off. "I've made my choice."

"What choice? What are you talking about?"

Aiden eyed her bags on the bed and Danny followed her gaze. His eyes landed on her bags and Aiden turned away from him.

"Aiden? What's going on?"

Aiden avoided his gaze again. "I'm – I'm moving on."

"What do you mean?"

"I fucked up big time, alright? Everything I've worked for is now flushed down the drain. Why? Because of one stupid mistake. One stupid, fucking mistake."

She sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. She could feel the weight on the bed shift a little bit as Danny sat next to her.

"Where are you going with this, Aiden?"

She forced herself to look at him straight in the eye. "I have to go, Danny." With that she got up.

"Wait!" said Danny. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Brooklyn to stay with my family."

"What about me? Have you even thought of that?"

"I made a mistake, Danny. A terrible mistake which I regret doing. I don't want you to do the same. I let my emotions take control of me and look where it got me. Fired."

With that she picked up her bags and made her way towards the door. Danny quickly grabbed her by the arm. She dropped her bags.

"Please, Aiden, don't leave me," he begged.

Aiden looked into his eyes and saw anger, sadness and betrayal. She felt like putting down her bags and hugging Danny. But she couldn't. She had to what's right for her, him and them.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she said. "But I have to go."

She shook off his hand and kissed him softly on the lips. After that, she picked up her bags, opened the door and walked out from her home, her life and from Danny.

**FIN**


End file.
